The present invention relates to the field of ergonomic surfaces, and more particularly, to variably inflatable cushions for seating surfaces. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of pneumatic seating devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of portable pneumatic seating devices.
Known alternating pressure seat cushions include products from Talley Group www.talleygroup.com/products/cushions/category/alternating; Aquila Corp. www.aquilacorp.com/; Dynamic Air (SLK GmbH) pdf.medicalexpo.com/pdf/slk/alternating-pressure-systems/90741-110749.html#open; Eagle Advanced System easecushion.com/; Ergo Air www.permobilus.com/ergoair.php; Huntleigh Technology Airtech www.arjohuntleigh-medicaldirectory.co.uk/Product/LoadUniqueProduct/4475#/Product/GetImage/12214?size=Large&uniqueProduct=True; Huntleigh Technology Aura www.arjohuntleigh-medicaldirectory.co.uk/Product/LoadUniqueProduct/4483#/Product/GetImage/12212?size=Large&uniqueProduct=True; Karomed Transair www.karomed.com/cushions-and-sundries/karomed-transair-alternating-cushion; Pagasus Airwave Altern8 bexar.tx.networkofcare.org/veterans/assistive/product_detail.aspx?id=13013&pid=77984&term=Alternating%20Air%20Pressure%20Flotation%20Seat%20Cushion&c=Seating; Sand Therapeutic, Inc. PASC Cushion www.usatechguide.org/itemreview.php?itemid=123; www.medicalexpo.com/medical-manufacturer/dynamic-air-cushion-15620.html.
See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,762; 4,796,948; 4,852,195; 5,083,551; 5,269,030; 5,388,292; 5,438,721; 5,444,881; 5,487,197; 5,588,167; 5,592,706; 5,617,595; 5,687,438; 5,701,621; 5,815,864; 5,829,081; 5,836,654; 5,857,749; 5,963,997; 6,014,784; 6,085,372; 6,135,116; 6,216,299; 6,371,976; 6,560,803; 6,668,405; 6,671,911; 6,782,574; 6,823,549; 6,895,988; 6,910,236; 7,007,330; 7,174,589; 7,191,482; 7,214,202; 7,225,486; 7,296,315; 7,387,975; 7,409,735; 7,444,698; 7,480,953; 7,559,400; 7,583,199; 7,617,555; 7,618,382; 7,698,765; 7,774,881; 7,823,219; 7,966,680; 7,996,940; 8,052,630; 8,215,311; 8,306,666; 8,317,776; 8,393,026; 8,555,441; 8,601,620; 8,726,908; 8,757,165; 8,799,011; 8,870,813; 8,935,820; 8,966,997; 8,997,588; 20020027384; 20020073489; 20020105170; 20020133877; 20040045601; 20040083550; 20040222611; 20040226102; 20040237203; 20040250349; 20050022308; 20050097674; 20050154336; 20050263987; 20060064800; 20060149171; 20060150338; 20070056112; 20070157391; 20070163052; 20070234481; 20080028532; 20090000037; 20090133194; 20090250895; 20100042026; 20100095461; 20100121230; 20100198122; 20100218315; 20100268121; 20110094040; 20110125330; 20110144455; 20110252570; 20110289685; 20120078144; 20120116251; 20120259245; 20120259248; 20130019408; 20130081208; 20130091961; 20130092175; 20130139321; 20130146216; 20130180530; 20130180531; 20130205505; 20130255699; 20130298918; 20140048081; 20140048082; 20140059780; 20140090489; 20140110978; 20140115790; 20140208520; 20140290670; 20150014558; 20150045630; 20150059100; 20150128341; 20150128354, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.